Remnant’s Plaguebringer
by AWarforgedBerserker
Summary: What happens when the Deathlord of Acherus gets teleported to Remnant? Well a confused wielder of Apocalypse for starters. This will be a lore accurate death knight, instead of being based off of the game.


**This is my first fanfic in quite some time so be gentle but feel free to give non-toxic feedback (basically don't make it personal if you didn't like it). That being said my grammar and spelling might not be great so keep that in mind.**

 **RWBY and World of Warcraft/Warcraft franchise belong to their respective owners/creators/company I don't own anything aside from Original characters I made in my head.**

 **Dedicated to Monty Oum (1981-2015)**

 _Somewhere in the Emerald Forest_

Calling it loud enough to break glass would be an understatement when referring to a sudden shock wave that shook the very ground for at least a mile in every direction. However the surprise came from what or rather "who" caused it but to understand how that went some context is needed.

 _Ten minutes earlier within the halls of Acherus: The Ebon Hold_

"I got to hand it to you Darion, you never cease to amaze me with your prowess leading the horsemen into battle." A gruff distorted sounding gilnean complemented his comrade.

"You play'd no small part either Deathlord. However, it's curious why they'd guard a simple scourge portal-stone with such determination..." The one now named Darion replied to the "Deathlord".

The "Deathlord" grunted in slight amusement. "I never will get used to that title... Makes it seem like I'm a 'Lich King' except my case is 'Ferguson the Deathlord'." The now named 'Ferguson' said with a weary tone of voice. "I shall see what I can learn from the object we obtained while you alert Amal'Thazod on the Broken Shore. He'll be sure to know more about it than us." Ferguson said/ordered as he turned to Darion.

"Understood Deathlord, we will alert him immediately." He said turning and heading towards a skeletal gryphon. 'Let's hope this doesn't get us all killed for good...' the Deathlord thought to himself as Darion left to retrieve the icy lich. Ferguson retrieved his weapon, the blade know as Apocalypse, with the strange stone and proceeded towards the Rune-forge. 'Maybe I'll be able to get a head start on figuring out what the legion wants with an old scourge-stone.' Ferguson thought as he compared runes of the stone and that of his ancient weapon. But suddenly the runes on both items began glowing the trademark 'sickly green' of unholy magic. Before he could even react the stone shattered and brought the Deathlord with his blade, into one of strangest places. Once Ferguson was taken in the portal, it along with any trace of the stone, simply vanished from existence.

 _Back at the Emerald Forest_

While it wouldn't be the first time Ferguson started falling unexpectedly, it pissed him off every time it happened. His reaction, like always, was to freeze his blood and hope he'll be somewhat functional if he was able to move. Thanks to his Dreadwake armor he managed to stay in one piece, luckily. As he stood up Ferguson noticed something, well more like one odd thing and a LOT of other, more angry things. The first thing he noticed was how much life there was that didn't have something wrong with it. The second thing, or _things_ in this case, were the countless amount of peering red eyes in surrounding area. It seemed that whatever they were, had some form of self-preservation instincts, they were avoiding the Deathlord but still watching from afar.

"Probably some animals that think I'm a threat..." Ferguson thought out loud. He grabbed his weapon which was luckily on the ground next to him. "Better stay safe than sorry, who knows what's here..." He spoke to nobody in particular. As he looked around he noticed that this wasn't another dimension from the lack of any large amounts of one type of magic. 'Maybe I can raise a corpse that still has a brain with intact memories, I'll need to know everything I can if I run into trouble.' Fergus thought as he began to sense around the area beneath him for traces of what he was looking for. "That's... odd, I can't seem to find one..." The Deathlord said with a perplexed look. He still had his magic, because the grass and other small plants were wilting around him. 'Well I guess I need to find out where I am the hard way...' He thought to himself as he proceeded to travel on foot in the direction he sensed the most life.

 _Meanwhile at Beacon Academy_

The shock wave of Ferguson's 'unconventional' arrival was barely noticed by anyone aside from a few Faunus students who thought nothing of it. However a man, known as Professor Ozpin, knows it was anything but 'normal'. But as he was deciding what to do, it came time for the first 'test' for the freshman year of Beacon and his train of thought was shifted to a different topic. As Ozpin proceeded to the Beacon Cliffs, he couldn't help but feel slight unease when looking out over the Emerald Forest. But that would be an issue for later as he turned his attention to the now arriving students.

 _Back with Ferguson in the Emerald Forest_

As Ferguson made his way through the forest, something caught his attention. "Are those people being launched from catapults...?" The Deathlord couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just as he was about to find the source of said catapults, Ferguson heard an argument going on nearby.

As he approached the source of the commotion he could somewhat tell the language they used was a different dialect of Common. 'Well at least I can understand them...' The Deathlord thought as he approached. He was slightly caught off guard when he saw two human teenagers bickering. One dressed similar to a version of little-red-riding-hood from a play script he once saw in Karazan. The other looked like she could be of royal decent. Dressed in all white, it made the second girl seem like a white haired young Calia Menethil.

He decided that he should try to not possibly anger anyone with a position of power at the moment. As he approached the two, Ferguson called out to them. "Excuse me, you two?" He called out loud enough to get their attention but not startle them. Being that his voice was distorted sounding because of his curse of undeath, the two girls did what any teenager would do in the situation... They screamed in terror as they both fell on their backsides. "Yep, should have guessed that would happen..." Ferguson realized as he face-palmed his helmet.

The two girls just stared at the ominous armored being unsure what to do. "I would say it's rude to stare, but given I just scared the daylights out of you both, I suppose that's fair." Fergus said walking up to them offering a hand to help them up. Once they snapped out of it and were helped to their feet the floodgate of questions opened but unfortunately for the Deathlord, he wasn't the one asking them.

The red one was moving faster than Ferguson could track her, asking so many questions so quickly, only a bronze drake could keep up. However the moment she spotted the sword on his back, she of course tried to touch it, only to get swatted away. It wasn't with malicious intent, but instead the kind of urgency used to move someone away from danger. The pale one saw this and got right up in the Deathlord's face. "Hey! Just who do you think you are? You can't just hit people for no good reason! Even if they are annoying..." The pale one mumbled the last part looking at her quote 'partner'. Ferguson stared for a moment before speaking.

"Listen, my intention wasn't to hurt you're ally." He said with an almost indifferent tone of voice. "But if she got her hands on Apocalypse... Instant death would be the best outcome." The last sentence the Deathlord spoke gave off an aura of fear around him. The two girls had a shiver run up there spines at his words.

"Now if you can tell me where I am, that will speed this along." Before he could get an answer however, countless red eyes appeared in the foliage around them with a cacophony of growling. "Of course I have to work for an answer..." Ferguson groaned in annoyance. 'Today's going to be a long day.' He thought as he drew Apocalypse.

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _(A/N) And chapter one is complete! Hopefully you all will like it and if you have any tips or criticism that you feel would help me improve, then feel free to let me know. Depending on how this turns out it might be a while before the next update, so just a heads up for that._**


End file.
